It Could Happen
by FauxOreilles
Summary: Well whaddaya know... Sometimes dreams do come true. [[Rated T to be safe. Ultrafluffeh Kyoru.]]
1. It Could Happen

**A/N: Hah! Here it is! My first fanfiction ever! Please don't kill me if it's bad, you can't blame me for sucking. Well, you can, but don't. **

**This is just a fluffeh little oneshot/drabble thing that I wrote out of boredom. I was also kind of embarrassed cause I don't write fanfictions when I read them all the time.**

**Please review! Constructive criticism and flames are okay too. **

**By the way, words in _italics_ are Kyo's thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and all its characters are unfortunately not mine. **

**00000000**

**It Could Happen**

****

3 weeks. That's all the time he had left until… He didn't want to think about it. He knew what would happen. Torture. And he didn't mean the part about being locked up for the rest of his life. Nor having "visits" from Akito.

What bothered him was the fact that he wouldn't be able to see that bright smile in the morning that seemed to light up the whole world. Or come home exhausted from training at the dojo and hearing the sugary sweet voice greeting him.

"Welcome home Kyo-kun!" he would hear.

But no, he wasn't allowed any of those wonderful things.

He could only have misery.

Pain.

Loneliness.

Torture.

In other words: No Tohru.

Kyo sat up on the roof in his pajamas. He had been lying in the same spot for a long time now. He was watching the stars, forcing himself to think about his future.

It was late at night. The moon was pretty high in the sky. It was eleven, maybe twelve o'clock at night.

_Everyone should be asleep by now,_ Kyo thought,_ including me. _

He sighed, and stood up, still looking at the beautiful full moon. That was when he found a shooting star. He watched as it soared across the heavens. When it disappeared from sight, Kyo walked across the roof and climbed down the ladder.

He went to the kitchen to get a drink before going to bed. It was cold on the roof and his throat was dry.

Kyo was walking down the hallway to his room after gulping down some milk when he heard a voice coming from Tohru's room.

_Is someone in there?_ Kyo wondered, obviously curious. _Maybe I should just take one little peek, to... make sure that she's safe._

He slid Tohru's door open about an inch and looked inside. It was empty, excluding a deeply breathing Tohru on the bed.

_But that voice… _He was about to shut the door when he heard it again.

"Kyo-kun… Don't... leave…" It was coming from Tohru. She was facing the wall, so he couldn't see her face. Kyo opened the door enough to let himself in. The light from the hallway flooded into the room as he walked over to the pink bed.

Kyo bent over the hunched figure on the bed and gazed into Tohru's face.

She had her eyes closed and was she was taking deep, even breaths. Tohru was asleep.

_I must be imagining things…_

"Kyo…kun…" Tohru squirmed in her bed just as Kyo took one step towards the door. So she was sleep talking!

"Don't go… I…" Her voice trailed off.

"You what?" Kyo accidentally whispered out loud.

"I… don't want you to go… because…" Tohru seemed to hesitate.

"You can tell me, I'll listen…" Kyo said in a soothing voice. Tohru seemed to be asleep, so he might as well play along.

"Don't laugh… please…"

_What is she hiding?_

"I won't… Just say it."

"I love you, Kyo-kun…" She whispered.

Kyo's eyes widened.

_I can't speak. I can't move. I can't get my thoughts straight. I can't breathe. I can't… Hold on… Breathe you moron!_

He took a big breath and let it out.

"I… love you too Tohru…" Kyo whispered.

"Really!" Tohru sat up straight, wide awake.

"Were you awake this whole time!" Kyo yelled, oh-so-obviously startled.

"You really love me back?" Tohru asked, ignoring his sudden outburst.

"Well, yeah…" Kyo said in a quiet voice, rubbing the back of his neck, blushing, and looking down.

"Good…"

He looked up to see Tohru leaning towards him, her face mere inches away from his.

_Hell yes. Hell yes. HELL YES!_

And right as Kyo's lips were grazing Tohru's…

…

…

…

He woke up.

_Oh, how cruel life can be._

Kyo was still on the roof but with a blanket covering him. The sun was already up, he must have slept in.

_Dammit!_ He slammed his fist into the roof. He did this with half of his usual power, because he knew that the spot he was sitting in was right above Tohru's room.

Kyo stood up, and he heard someone climbing up the ladder.

"Good morning Kyo-kun! I found you here this morning and thought that you might get cold so I brought you a blanket!" Tohru said in her usual cheery voice.

"Thanks." Kyo gave Tohru a soft, tender smile. The one that was reserved especially for her. She smiled back, unsuspecting of the heart she was melting.

Even if it wasn't real, that dream had him set for life. It was nice to have a little bit of hope, even if it was just a dream.

He knew the chances of her loving him were small.

_But hey, it could happen._


	2. Dancing With The Rain

**A/N: Yay for chapter 2! Oh, joy! I was so happy when I received all that awesome feedback that I decided to continue this story! At first, I didn't know what to do for the rest of the plot, but then it came to me in a dream! oO How ironic.**

**Oh yeah… don't worry, Morbid Mother, I promise to include Akito! –winkwink-**

**On with the story! **

**Disclaimer: Nah, I don't own Fruits Basket _or_ the song "Stellar" by Incubus.**

**It Could Happen Chapter Two **

Tohru had finished all the chores, cleaned everything there was to clean, finished her homework, and taken a bath.

Everything was set. Not one thing out of place… except for her.

Tohru was sitting on the fifth-to-the-last step on the stairs at 11:00 at night. She had been racking her brain for a way to undo the curse again, like she did every night. But when she saw that Kyo had gone up to the roof, she had to change her "thinking spot" to the stairs.

Tohru sighed.

_I can't find a way! I have to break the curse soon… I need to find a solution before spring or else… Kyo…_

Before she could finish that thought, she fell into a deep slumber.

When she opened her eyes, Tohru heard the sound of pouring rain on the roof.

She stood up, and stretched. Now fully awake, she walked down the stairs to see two notes on the front door.

The first paper, written on a blue sticky note, said:

_Dear Honda-san, _

_Please forgive me for leaving without notice. I saw you sleeping on the stairs and decided that it was best to leave you to your dreams. It seems there is a student council lunch meeting today. _(At this, Tohru looked at the clock and realized that she had slept through breakfast and lunch.) _I promise to be back before dinner. Don't let that stupid cat do anything to wreck the house, okay?_

_Take Care,_

_- Yuki_

The second note was written on pink Hello Kitty stationary that looked pretty familiar.

_My dearest Tohru-kun,_

_I have gone to a book signing in another part of town for the rest of the day. No need for dinner, my wonderful housewife! Please try to keep Kyo from destroying my precious house. Don't go doing anything improper you two! –Wink- _

_Au revoir my flower!_

_-Shigure Sohma_

Tohru blushed at that last comment. Of course, being a dense dummy, Tohru was thinking:

_What does he mean by improper? Wait… K-Kyo-kun would never do anything like that! He's not that kind of person… I-is he?_

Tohru shook her head rapidly to rid herself of such thoughts.

On her way to the kitchen, Tohru spotted Kyo sitting with his head on the dining table mumbling, "Urrggh… "

"Is it the rain, Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked, taking a seat next to him and bending over to see his face. He was cringing in agony.

"Yes! It's so stupid! I feel so… urrggh." Kyo-kun closed his eyes, paused, and said, "I saw you sleeping on the stairs when I came down here. You were sleeping for a _really_ long time. I guess the rain makes _everyone_ tired."

_Poor Kyo-kun. I wish there was something I could do to cheer him up…_

"I know what to do!" Tohru jumped up and ran upstairs, making a lot of noise on the way.

_This will make him happy for sure!_

When she came back, Tohru was holding her radio. She plugged it in and picked a random radio station.

She then stood next to Kyo and held her hand out to him. A tinge of pink stained her face.

"Umm… Kyo-kun? Would like to dance?"

Kyo looked up at her, gazing into her eyes as if asking if she was serious.

"I-I mean it's okay if you d-don't want to and all…"

"I'd love to… dance with… you." Kyo took her hand, and let her help him stand up.

"Okay…"

Just as the song started, Kyo put his hands on Tohru's hips, and Tohru put hers on Kyo's shoulders. They both did this pretty awkwardly, and their faces were the color of cherries.

_**Meet me in outer space **_

_**We could spend the night**_

_**Watch the earth come up **_

They had started to move to the rhythm of the song, and swayed side to side.

_**I've grown tired of that place **_

_**Won't you come with me? **_

_**We could start again **_

_**How do you do it? **_

_**Make me feel like I do **_

_**How do you do it?**_

_**It's better than I ever knew **_

_**Meet me in outer space **_

_**I will hold you close **_

_**If you're afraid of heights **_

**BOOM! **The lightning struck and the thunder roared. At the sudden noise, Tohru was on her knees on the ground. She squealed and closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Kyo was next to her in an instant.

"Tohru! You scared?"

Tohru nodded slowly.

"Don't be… I'm right here beside you. I won't let you get hurt, I promise."

_**I need you to see this place**_

_**It might be the only way **_

_**That I can show you how**_

_**It feels to be inside of you **_

**_How do you do it?_**

_**Make me feel like I do **_

**_How do you do it?_**

_**It's better than I ever knew **_

_**How do you do it?**_

_**Make me feel like I do **_

Kyo slowly embraced Tohru, and soon she had her head against his chest.

_Wait a minute…_

Tohru opened her eyes in realization.

_He didn't transform! The curse is broken! It's gone! This is so great! I'm so happy!_

Tohru wrapped her arms around him and dug her face into his chest.

When they each let go, Kyo helped Tohru stand up, and they continued their dance. This time, they danced with Tohru's head leaning against Kyo's chest with her arms around his neck. Kyo had his arms wrapped around Tohru's back and his head against hers. They each wore a soft smile on their faces as they swayed to the beat.

_**You are stellar **_

_**You are stellar **_

**_How do you do it?_**

_**Make me feel like I do **_

**_How do you do it?_**

_**Make me feel like I do **_

**_How do you do it?_**

_**Make me feel like I do **_

The song came to an end, and the couple stayed in their positions. Slowly, Tohru lifted her head. Her dark chocolate brown eyes met crimson orbs. They stared at each other as if in a trance.

Their faces were an inch apart when Tohru realized what was going to happen. The gap between them was starting to close when both slowly closed their eyes. Their lips were so close when…

…

…

…

Tohru fell… down the stairs.

"Ouch…" She groaned, rubbing a new bruise on her head. She was on her bottom sitting at the bottom of the staircase. Tohru looked out the window to see the sun shining in all its glory.

That whole ordeal was a dream.

Tears came to Tohru's eyes as she thought, _I'm so foolish! How could a great guy like _Kyo _ever love me? Me, of all people!_

A voice brought her out of her thoughts of negativity.

"Hey Tohru! Are you alright?! I heard you fall down… does it hurt?" Kyo, who was now kneeling next to her, referred to the fact that Tohru was covering her face with her hands to hide her crying.

"No, I'm fine. I'm so sorry Kyo-kun. I'm so careless. I fell asleep on the stairs and made you worry about me!"

Tohru broke into more sobs.

"Tohru, don't worry about it. It's not you're fault for being tired last night. And I'm worrying about you because I want to, not because I have to. So, stop saying you're sorry, alright?" Kyo bent his neck to peer into her eyes.

Tohru smiled a fake smile, and looked away.

Kyo always kept an eye on her. He knew her all too well. He could tell when she was lying, nervous, scared, or when she was faking something. He could see right through her façade.

"Where'd your smile go?" Kyo asked.

Tohru raised an eyebrow.

"Look, I've seen your real smile before. Your goofy one. I don't know what happened to it, and I don't want to be the one who's responsible for taking it away. Is something wrong?"

Tohru frowned and looked away again.

This time, Kyo put a look of determination on his face.

"Fine then, Tohru. Don't blame me for what I'm about to do. I want to bring that smile back, no matter what it takes."

Kyo then pulled Tohru into a deep embrace.

His eyebrows bunched together, waiting for the familiar "poof!" that would change him into a little cat. But then, there was none.

And just a little hint: neither of them were dreaming. ;)


	3. Not Alone ::Spoilers!::

**A/N: Hello again! Sorry it took me so long to update… I blame school. : P Anyways, I just realized that I have a tendency to end chapters with cliffhangers. ****Beware, this one's _pretty_ big. I'd go nuts if I didn't know what was going to happen. But luckily, I do. ; )**

**Oh, and thank you so much to all you kind reviewers! Here: have some brownies! –is attacked by mob of somewhat starving reviewers-**

**Disclaimer: No, I _obviously_ don't own Fruits Basket or any of its characters… If I did… Oh, if I did… -stares at empty space-**

**And without further ado….**

**It Could Happen Chapter 3**

_What the hell…?_ Kyo thought, as he and Tohru stayed in the same position. They were still crouched in front of the staircase, hugging.

Kyo was still human. Not a cat.

_Wait, this means that…_ Tohru's thoughts were just as jumbled up as Kyo's. But before she finished that thought, a voice could be heard from the doorway.

"So now it's Kyo…" Shigure gazed at Kyo and Tohru's current position wearing a mix of a frown and a cruel smirk.

"UWAHH!" Tohru was taken by surprise. She immediately let go of Kyo and fell on her back.

"Whoa, Tohru, are you okay?" Kyo said in a trembling voice, holding out a hand to help her stand up. He was still dazed at the fact that he had just hugged Tohru.

I mean, come on. He just had the heavy weight that has been dragging him down for years removed. All his problems down the drain.

Well, maybe not all of his problems. But still, it felt good to be so… free.

"Who would have thought? The cat was the fourth to be released from the curse. Be grateful, Kyo." Shigure offered a small smile and started to walk away.

"Wait… what do you mean, 'fourth to be released?!' Who else broke the curse?!" Kyo looked at Shigure with fierce eyes… but they showed a tinge of fear. What the hell was going on?!

"Kureno, Momiji, and Hiro are no longer cursed either." And with this, Shigure left the room, deep in thought.

Kyo's eyes widened. So he wasn't the first to be freed. This relieved him a little. It meant that he wasn't alone; he was now in the same boat as three other people.

But then again, he was a little frightened. Kyo now felt this strange emptiness inside of him… like something was missing.

As odd as it sounds, he felt naked… and alone.

He used to have the spirit of the cat within; it used to haunt him, yet reassure him. A weird oxymoron, but it makes sense nonetheless… right?

Before Kyo could say anything else, tears started slipping from his eyes. He had no control of them. They were rolling down his cheeks, dripping off of his chin, and landing on the ground below.

Tohru took her eyes off of the door that Shigure left through and looked at Kyo. This was when she realized that he was crying.

"What's wrong, Kyo?" Tohru asked in a worried tone, unconsciously trying to wipe the tears on his face with her hand.

Then Kyo took the hand that she was using in his. He pulled her close, hugging her once more. He continued weeping, but now he was not alone. Both he and Tohru were crying, expressing their joy.

No words were needed to express their happiness. They held each other close, knowing that Kyo wouldn't have to suffer anymore.

Little did they know that a little eavesdropping rat was around the corner with a small smile on his face…

Maybe his time would come soon…

-Line goes here-

**Meanwhile…**

_Her eyes flew open. That feeling… She knew that feeling. She had felt it three times before. She felt… emptiness. Another one of her precious zodiac went out the door. _

"No… No… No. No! NO!!!!" She screamed, collapsed, and slammed her fists on the ground.

-Line goes here-

**The Next Day…**

On a wonderful Saturday morning, Kyo, Tohru, Yuki, and Shigure sat around the table eating breakfast with an awkward silence filling the air.

Kyo could feel everyone's eyes on him. He could tell that they were all thinking about him.

He hated having all the attention. He had to do _something._

"What are you looking at?!" Kyo snapped, looking at Yuki and Shigure.

It's not like he would actually snap at _Tohru._ He knew that she would immediately apologize; beg for forgiveness, offer to do something to say sorry… etc.

Yuki snapped his head the other way. He hated being caught by the stupid c- Kyo. He caught himself in time. This was going to take some getting used to.

Shigure, on the other hand, said, "Kyo, why in the world are you still wearing those beads… you don't still need them… do you?"

Tohru had been sitting still throughout the meal, unconsciously staring at Kyo. But when she heard Shigure's question, she immediately shifted her gaze to his left hand.

Sure enough, Kyo was still wearing his beads.

After a minute of what seemed to be thinking, Kyo whispered, "I haven't tried to take them off yet."

Who could blame him?

Everyone was silent after that.

After breakfast, Tohru went to her room. Yuki had made some plans with Kakeru and the rest of the student council. Shigure went back to writing his novel.

Kyo was on the roof. He was just sitting there, thinking. He lifted his left hand, thinking over whether or not to pull the beads off and face the truth.

_I have to get this over and done with,_ Kyo thought, standing up and heading down the ladder.

He was going down the hallway when a thought crossed his mind.

_Should I?_ Kyo stopped in front of Tohru's door, unable to decide.

Meanwhile, Tohru lay on her bed, brooding about Kyo's curse being lifted.

_I'm so glad! Kyo is finally free! He won't have to go to confinement anymore, or be shunned by his family! Now I can finally hug him! _

Tohru halted. Hug him?

When did she ever want to _hug_ him?

Well… maybe once in a while she wished that she wouldn't be the reason for chaos ruling the house because she was clumsy enough to accidentally hug him.

But… when she thought about it… She wanted to _embrace _him.

She didn't want to accidentally fall on him or accidentally walk backwards into him. She wanted to _hug _him.

How did she really feel about him?

Tohru was confusing herself. She shook her head, trying to change the subject.

Still thinking about Kyo's miracle, Tohru realized something.

_What about Akito? I wonder if she knows that the curse is falling apart…_

_She's done so many bad things to her family… But is it really her fault? _

Tohru's thoughts drifted along until she heard light knocking at her door.

She immediately got up on her feet and opened it to see Kyo standing right in front of her.

"Is there something you need, Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked.

"Uh… Well, actually I was gonna ask for a favor." Kyo looked a little hesitant.

"Okay! What is it?" Her curiosity was increasing.

"Would you… come with me to see if I still have my… umm… true form?" Kyo mumbled the last part.

Tohru's eyes widened. She recalled what had happened last time…

"It's okay if you don't want to, I don't wanna force you or anything…"

"No, I can go with you Kyo-kun!" Her smile was small, but good enough to convince a certain Kyo.

"Okay then. You wanna go out in the woods… just in case?" Kyo asked, with a pinch of fright in his tone.

Tohru nodded, and they went downstairs and out the door.

-Line goes here-

**Somewhere else…**

"_Hatori!!! I need you to drive me to Shigure's house, now!!!" _

"_Shigure's house?"_

"_Did you not hear me? We need to go, now." _

-Line goes here-

"Okay Tohru, are you ready?"

Kyo and Tohru were in the same place where Tohru and Kyo had talked when he was in his true form.

"Ready when you are, Kyo-kun." Tohru's worry was evident in her voice.

Kyo took a deep breath, and pulled the beads off of his wrist.


	4. A Cold, Sharp Voice

**A/N:**

**Hello again! I updated earlier this time due to some REVIEWERS who complained about my cliffhanger. Tee hee. I felt so evil about that.**

**Thanks to all the reviewers again! Who wants waffles? -gets run over by _somewhat_ hungry reviewers-**

**Ouch.**

**Well anyways, I won't be able to update for about 2 more weeks after this because of Thanksgiving vacation. Las Vegas, here I come! **

**By the way, the next chapter is the LAST one. I didn't want this story to get boring because it was so long, so beware for the finale! ****Don't get mad, cause I was about to make _this _chapter the last one. But I had a change of heart. :) **

**There's another cliffhanger at the end of this chapter. If you don't know whose voice it is… I dub you clueless!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, DO NOT own Fruits Basket. So there. You can's sue me! Nyah! **

**It Could Happen Chapter the Fourth**

Time seemed to go in slow motion.

Kyo dropped the cursed beads, which made a clacking sound against a stone that it hit.

Tohru had shut her eyes, unwilling to see what would happen at the last second.

But when she opened them and looked at Kyo, he shot her a look of pain and agony.

_No…_

His body began to twist and morph, his bones breaking and mending, changing Kyo into the monster that he called his "true form."

Tohru let tears slowly slip out of her eyes as she watched this young man's horrible defacement a second time.

After the excruciating transformation, Kyo turned and looked at Tohru.

She saw those frightening deep violet eyes, and it looked as if he were gazing into her soul.

And it was also as if she was gazing into his.

She knew that deep down under his shell, Kyo was suffering. The strong, brave young man that Tohru knew was going through a harsh, pain-staking experience.

Beneath that bloodcurdling monster was an innocent teen, unable to break free.

With courage in her heart, Tohru took the three steps between them and hugged his arm.

_This feels familiar…_ They both thought at the same time.

But unlike his first time showing Tohru his true form, Kyo lifted his other arm and gently placed it around her, not wanting to hurt the girl.

"Don't worry; I'm not going anywhere this time…" Kyo said in his creepy, harsh, alien-like voice.

Small smiles danced on their faces as they stayed in that position.

Meanwhile, Kyo's mind flooded with negative thoughts.

_This is probably going to be the last time I'm going to be able to get close to her… She probably thinks that I'm disgusting… She'll hate me and run away to some other guy… She'll hate me because… I'm… a monster…_

After a while, Tohru's voice interrupted the voice in his head.

"Kyo, I just want you to know that I won't think about you differently just because you have your true form. I still want to be your friend… if you'll let me." Tohru said, as if reading Kyo's thoughts.

"Thank you…" Kyo whispered.

His body started to change back into his human form. All the while, Tohru was still being held in his arms.

"At least I can hug you now!" Tohru said, wearing a bright smile.

Kyo loved that.

How she could look at the bright side of everything.

She really amazed him at times.

"Yeah… you're right." He gave her a small smile.

Tohru loved that.

How he would always give her that small, enchanting smile that was rarely ever seen by anyone besides her.

He really amazed her at times.

They both got up and brushed themselves off.

Kyo then bent over to get his beads and slipped them over his left wrist.

"It's not so bad you know, having this form," he said, looking at the bracelet, "At least I have control of it. And…"

Kyo snuck up on Tohru and hugged her from behind, to her utter surprise.

"I can hug you!" Kyo said, making Tohru giggle. Then she remembered that he was shirtless because of his transformation, making her blush like mad.

But then she turned around and hugged him back. How she loved being in his arms.

Tohru felt safe in Kyo's embrace. She felt like nothing in the world could hurt her. And oh, how she loved it. Not to mention feeling his arms around her protectively.

_Wow, Kyo's built! _Tohru thought, feeling Kyo's hard muscles on his arms and chest wrapped around her.

This was when he seemed to remember that his upper body was bare.

He turned beet red and let go immediately.

"Heh… Sorry. I kinda forgot that I was… uhh…" Kyo's words tripped on each other.

"It's okay!" Tohru said, hugging his arm tight, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Come on, let's go home." Kyo lead Tohru down the path.

* * *

The sun was getting low as Kyo and Tohru approached the house, where they heard voices coming from the front door.

Kyo stopped dead in his tracks.

Hold on. This was neither Shigure nor Yuki's voice.

It wasn't anyone from school.

The person had a creepy tone, cold and sharp.

And it wasn't Hatori.

_DAMN._

"Hey Ky-" Tohru was about to say something, before Kyo cupped his hand over her mouth and hid behind the wall. He held a finger to his lips, telling her to be silent. She nodded in response, and he took his hand way from her closed mouth.

_What is it?_ She mouthed.

_Listen_, Kyo pointed his thumb towards the front door.

Following his instructions, Tohru listened intently.

_Oh, no._

Tohru's eyes widened. She turned to Kyo. He pointed to the roof. She nodded.

Kyo looked around and walked over to where the balcony outside of his room was. He silently sighed and went down on his left knee.

Tohru raised an eyebrow.

Kyo looked over his shoulder and mouthed, _Hop on._

_Are you sure?_ Tohru mouthed back, receiving a nod in return.

Tohru then put her arms around Kyo's neck a little hesitantly, allowing him to put his arms around her thighs, picking her up. She locked her feet in front of his stomach so that he didn't have to keep his grip on her legs.

_It's a good thing that she's wearing a long skirt, _Kyo thought.

He stood up. _Damn, she's light!_

"Hang on," he whispered. Then, Kyo jumped up as high as he could and was able to reach the lower ledge of the balcony. With all of his might, he heaved himself and Tohru up and reached up for the upper ledge, successfully grabbing it. They landed swiftly and silently on the balcony.

After he let Tohru down gently, Kyo leaned on the ledge and let out a deep breath. _That was the highest I've ever jumped in my entire life, carrying Tohru, nonetheless…_

"Are you okay?" Tohru whispered. Kyo nodded in response. She waited until Kyo caught his breath until she led them up the ladder.

* * *

They both sat down on the roof, watching the sun set.

After a couple of silent moments, Kyo placed his hand over Tohru's, holding it in his.

In return, Tohru scooted closer to him so that they were right next to each other and leaned her head onto his shoulder, liking the warmth of him sitting so close to her.

Both of the teens stayed there, savoring the few wonderful moments that they spent so close to each other.

And of course, nothing lasts forever.

The moment was shattered by a cold hard voice piercing the air.

"Hello there, my little monster."


	5. Rumbly Tummies!

**A/N: **

**Hello again!**

**Sorry for not updating. I blame writer's block. **

Yes… This is the final chapter of It Could Happen. I hope that everyone who read this story enjoyed it!  
**Thanks so much to everyone for your kind feedback! You know who you are. ;) **

**BY THE WAY.  
A kajillion thanks to animefreaks121 for the "idea."  
I'd rather not spoil it for you unsuspecting readers. :D**

**Speaking of spoilers. I meant to warn people of my major spoilers.  
Guess it's a little too late for that, huh?  
Oh welps.  
Stop reading NOW if you don't already know a lot about Akito.**

Three days till Christmas!!!  
Consider this an early present from me to you.  
Happy holidays everyone!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET.**

**

* * *

**

**It Could Happen Chapter the Fifth- Finale**

Akito's voice was calm… yet loud in the silence that the two teens were sharing. Kyo and Tohru were taken by surprise.

_Son of a…_

They turned their heads slowly in unison, their eyes wide with fear of who was looming right over them.

In her panic, Tohru had forgotten that they were sitting on the edge of the roof with their legs dangling. She flinched, causing her to lose balance.

You guessed it. She fell off the roof. Tohru uttered a small gasp as she felt herself fall through the air.

"TOHRU!!!"

Luckily, Kyo was still holding her hand when she fell. He hung on to her forearm with both hands, increasing his grip when he saw how far away the ground was.

"K-Kyo!" Tohru said with a scared tone, obviously afraid of being dropped.

"Hold on…" Kyo grunted, pulling her up as quickly and gently as he could.

Finally, Tohru was safely sitting on the roof. As soon as she was safe, Kyo hugged her, glad to know that she was safe.

Once again, they forgot about the person who was standing right behind them.

"So you think you've escaped the curse, my little monster?" Akito said. She was wearing a black turtleneck shirt and black pants, making her look like a floating head in the night. Dude... that's just plain creepy.

_We forgot the whole reason we climbed to the roof in the first place!_ Kyo shouted in his mind.

Kyo let go of Tohru and stood up between the two young ladies, almost as if shielding the girl.

"WHY DO YOU INSIST ON PROTECTING THIS CONCEITED LITTLE IMBECILE?!" Akito, who was pointing at Tohru, bellowed in Kyo's face. Wow. That was a quick change of mood, huh?

"I care for _Tohru_ because I LOVE HER!!!" Kyo roared right back.

Tohru, now standing up, gasped quietly, covering her mouth.

Seconds passed as Kyo and Akito glared at each other, neither letting down their gaze.

Finally, the silence was broken by Akito, who punched Kyo's cheek with all her might. At this, Kyo took one step to the side, grasped the side of his face, and felt as if he'd just had a brick thrown at his head; even though it was just a sickly person's fist colliding with his face.

Then came a knee to the stomach. Now he felt as if he'd just been slammed into by a bulldozer. This time, Kyo fell on his knees, clutching his aching torso and wincing in pain. _I don't care even if I'm killed… I just want Tohru to be safe…_

Tohru was immediately by the orange-head's side.

_Apparently Kyo still has a little bit of the curse left, because he wasn't able to stand up to Akito's blows…_ Tohru, who saw this unlawful act, thought with worry.

"Are you okay, Kyo-kun?" She placed a light hand on his shoulder, on her knees as well.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!!!" a frantic Akito said, seizing Tohru's wrist and pulling her up harshly. "Why?! What did I ever do to you to make you want to take away my beloved Juunishi?"

Tohru just looked with pity at the delicate young woman, whose tears began to escape from her eyes.

"Akito-san… You're not the one who's making me want to break this curse. It's all of the innocent people who are cursed.

The Sohma family has done so much for me… and I want to pay them back with giving them the freedom that they need to be happy. I am so grateful… Everyone has given me joyful memories that I hope I will never forget." Tohru paused briefly, as if looking back in time.

"Don't you see, Akito-san? Just because the curse breaks, it doesn't mean that people will stop paying attention. Let them come to you on their _own_ will," she continued.

Akito was now looking away from Tohru, with her hair covering eyes.

"I'm sorry for making you sad. But, I just can't stop being near Kyo-kun… I just… love him too much."

"You're a pretty girl, Akito-san. I'm sure that you'll find someone who loves you just as much as I love Kyo-kun…" And here, Tohru stopped.

This whole time, Kyo had been sitting on the roof next to the two girls facing each other, paying attention to their conversation with interest.

But something was weird about that last part. Let's rewind, shall we?

**ZIP!----------------**

"_Tohru: Blah… blah… blah… yadda… yadda… yadda…. Love Kyo-kun…. You're a pretty girl…"_

**-----------PAUSE.**

Eureka! There's that weird sentence! What was it about again?

….

"WHAT THE HELL?! You're a girl?!" Kyo jumped to his feet, pointing an accusing finger at Akito.

"You'd shut up about this if you know what's good for you." Akito immediately shot at Kyo.

Kyo then turned his gaze to Tohru.

"You knew that she was a girl?" Kyo asked her.

"Yes… Kureno-san told me a while back…" Tohru said quietly.

At this, Akito glared at Tohru as if beams would come out of her eyes at any moment.

"But it's because I asked him about it and he didn't want to lie! It's not his fault!" Tohru rushed, trying not to get Kureno in trouble. There was an awkward silence for a while before Tohru started talking.

"And I'm sure that none of this is your fault either, Akito-san."

"I don't know exactly how this curse was started and how it can be broken, but I'm certain that you were not asked whether or not you wanted to be the 'God' of the zodiac. Am I right?"

Akito nodded slowly and a little hesitantly.

"Well then, I'm pretty sure that you now know how it feels to be Kyo-kun." Tohru concluded, gesturing towards the young man.

Kyo and Akito's eyes widened a little.

_Damn, she's good._

"I'm… sorry…" Akito mumbled towards the two teens, obviously humiliated at having to admit that she was wrong.

"Apology accepted, right Kyo-kun?" Tohru now turned towards the boy.

Kyo seemed a little reluctant to let Akito go this easily, but he knew that he would have to succumb because he knew that Tohru was right. And the fact that she was looking at him with that damn smile again.

"Yeah… I guess." Kyo said, with a hint of a smile on his lips. Damn it, that thing's contagious!

"Okay! Let's be friends from now on, alright?" Tohru said, now aiming her brilliant grin at the god.

"Yes…" Akito said quietly, wearing a small smile as well. It's contagious, I tell you!!!

That's when IT happened.

Kyo gave a shout of pain and grasped his left wrist.

"Eh?! What's wrong Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked, very alarmed.

"It burns!!!" Kyo yelled.

Then he did the most amazing thing.

He pulled his bracelet off, letting it drop to the roof, sliding down the shingles and fall down to the ground below.

Kyo breathed a sigh of relief as the pain went away immediately.

"Err… Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked, her brown eyes showing astonishment and a tinge of excitement.

"What is it?" Kyo asked calmly, oblivious to the obvious.

Tohru pointed towards his left wrist.

"You're not transforming."

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"I sure hope that Akito-san isn't being violent towards Kyo-kun and Tohru-kun…"

"Yeah, me too."

A moment of silence.

"Yuki?"

"What is it Shigure?"

"I feel a weird rumbling in my tummy… and I'm pretty sure that I already went to the bathroom…"

"That's strange… so do I…"

And at that moment, seven other unsuspecting people experienced that "strange rumbling in the tummy," accompanied with uncontrollable tears flowing down their cheeks.

**The End.**


End file.
